This core provides the following services essential to the success of the overall program: Personnel recruitment, promotions, hiring, terminations and payroll Scheduling/Tracking of training and certifications of personnel to ensure compliance with local and federal guidelines for: Occupational Health, Hazardous Waste, Radiation Safety, Fire Safety, Blood Borne Pathogens, HIPAA, and IACUC Coordination of financial information: Including budgeting, projections of expenditures, purchase of equipment, auditing oversight of purchases made on credit cards and compliance with Federal standards on expenditures Travel arrangements and reimbursement Preparation of non-competing renewals and manuscripts Entering/Verifying the entry of PPG publications into Pubmed Central Responsible for tracking of all laboratory equipment and for annual audits of equipment and space Coordinate research conferences and audiovisual equipment Computer support, website support and LAN Administration Interface with Health Science Center Central Services and Administration Maintenance and repair of laboratory equipment Design and fabrication of new equipment for projects and cores Maintenance Program for the hypo-and hyperbaric chambers Assistance preparing and updating IACUC animal protocols RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Administration Core provides services essential to the success of the overall program, including human resources, fiscal matters, and regulatory compliance.